


Never There

by Doodsxd



Series: Watch Me Unfold [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Couch Sex, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Humor, Karaoke, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Kink, Possessive Behavior, Relationship Discussions, Seduction, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: Harry leaned sideways to talk to Draco, who wasn’t even looking at him. “Which song did you pick?”Draco’s answer was a lopsided smirk and the Gryffindor knew he was in deep trouble.Malfoy on a stage always meant deep trouble. What was he doing with his life?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> So, here I am again. I guess this story has a lot to tell still. I'll keep posting as it keeps coming to me. 
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are on me. Title inspired on the song embedded down below, and also series title comes from the song "Unfold" by Alina Baraz and Galimatias. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Never There

 

 

 

It was a wonderful idea to take the crew and Malfoy to a karaoke so they would loosen up around each other  - just until it really wasn't.

In truth, the place was nice, and they had their own small room, courtesy of Malfoy's patent glare. The problem started after booze started to flow.

Neville and Luna started with a rather inspired duet of Ain’t No Mountain High Enough by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell, and Harry was very suspicious that they practiced ahead, but meh. No proving it anyway.

Then, Hermione sang a safe Somewhere Only We Know by Keane and Ron went ahead with a I’m A Believer by The Monkees that made her positively giggle.

Seamus and Dean went ahead with Come And Get Your Love by Redbone, and Harry, envying him, placed his bets on I’ll Be There For You from The Rembrandts.

The only one who hadn’t sung yet was Draco, who was looking very relaxed with a beer on his hand, smiling freely and softly flushed. He was laughing _with_ them, and not _at_ them, and maybe that would also teach him that being silly and doing shameful stuff with friends wasn’t really a dent in anyone’s pride or self-esteem. It was fun.

“Not gonna sing, Malfoy?” Ron asked, an arm over Hermione’s  shoulder, just before she scurried away to throw a laugh-worthy version of Wannabe by Spice Girls with Luna, Ginny and Neville.

“Oh, no, man, you have to sing. It’s your first time here, you _have to_. It’s a rule!” Seamus said from where he was half-draped over Dean, who was rolling his eyes at his drunk friend.

“I hate to agree with drunk here but he’s right.” The black boy shrugged his friend off of him, but Seamus octopused his way back to hugging him loosely.

Harry and Ron just nodded, agreeing, and Malfoy seemed to be studying them for a moment, assessing the situation, the pros and cons of his next decision. He seemed to do that a whole lot, and Harry envied him. It always made for a world less of shame and embarrassment.

He was hoping from the bottom of his heart that the habit would rub off on him eventually.

“Alright.” Drao said then, and went ahead to book his song before sitting back down to watch the girls - and Neville - squeal that _if you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends_.

It was fitting, in a way.

Harry leaned sideways to talk to Draco, who wasn’t even looking at him. “Which song did you pick?”

Draco’s answer was a lopsided smirk and the Gryffindor knew he was in deep trouble.

Malfoy on a stage always meant deep trouble. What was he doing with his life?

The song finished and he lost sight of the blond as the girls ran back to their seats, giggling happily as they ordered another set of drinks. They were already flushed from the shame, the fun and the alcohol, a heady mix for any Gryffindor worthy of the House.

“Should we order some appetizers?” Ginny asked, looking at the menu with Hermione looking over her shoulder.

“What about chips and fish?” Harry suggested, feeling his mouth water already. The rest of the crew made faces or laughed at him.

“Mate, you always order that.” Ron teased him. “You should try new things sometimes.”

He shrugged. “Why should I, when I’m perfectly happy with what I know? It’s what I like.”

“That blond bimbo of yours doesn’t seem to take anything plainly, though.” Seamus looked ‘round for Malfoy, assuming he was on the bathroom. “You’re in for a rollercoaster with that one, mate.”

“Where is Draco?” Luna asked then, pointing out his absence, and right then, as if on a cue, the music started, and they all glanced at the miniature stage.

 _“I need your arms around me, I need to feel your touch._ ” Were the first words of the song and Harry’s eyes boggled out. Oh fuck. Not only the fucker could dance, but he could _sing_ too? Yeah, he knew, probably something to do with his posh pureblood education but _fuck_ . _“I need your understanding, I need your love so much_.”

“Of course he would go straight for the jugular.” Ron rolled his eyes, and Hermione and Ginny beside him looked enthralled. The rest of the boys already knew what to expect, the alluring miasma he exhaled, and fuck if anyone knew what went through Luna’s head.

 _“You tell me that you love me so, you tell me that you care, but when I need you, baby, you’re never there._ ” He looked somewhat like a mixture of his stripper-self (Draco always laughed when he said that) and David Bowie, shameless to use his sex drive and performance gifts to dominate the crowd. Harry wanted to jump him right then.

 _“On the phone long, long distance, always through such strong resistance, and first you say you’re too busy, I wonder if you even miss me, never there, you’re never there, you’re never ever ever ever there”_ His stance was wide and his hips moved almost unplanned, unnoticed, with the rhythm, as his voice came like a purr to Harry’s ears.

He knew Dean and Seamus were whispering about him and that Neville’s and Ron’s knowing smiles were going to turn to merciless teasing afterwards, but Harry couldn’t bring himself to care about that. Let the wankers laugh. He was the one taking Malfoy home and pounding him through the mattress anyway.

 _“A golden bird that flies away, a candle’s fickle flame. To think I held you yesterday, your love was just a game. You tell me that you love me so, you tell me that you care but when I need you, baby, you’re never there_ .” The Slytherin gave Harry his most _come-hither_ smile and the boys catcalled as a joke, but couldn’t they _see_ him?

Draco looked like a Hollywoodian mix of a teasing Betty Boop and a vengeful demon ready to take them all down if it suited him. All that power, and there was no need for wand - Draco was a Slytherin because he knew how to manipulate people, and maybe it was because they were fucking, but Harry felt as helpless to his influence as a bug trapped on a spider’s web, just waiting to be devoured.

And devoured he would be, if Draco’s scorching look to him was anything to go by.

 _“Take the time to get to know me, if you want me why can’t you just show me, we’re always on this roller coaster, if you want me what can’t you get closer? Never there, you’re never there, you’re never, ever, ever, ever there._ ” He sang the last tunes and winked at Harry, just before the spell was broken and he walked back to the boot.

Malfoy honest to god _giggled_ when Harry stood up before he could sit down and grabbed his elbow, with every intention to drag him home, or to the next empty bathroom stall. His erection was _hurting_ and his body felt like it was burning, itching, and he _knew_ that it didn’t matter if he found someone else to fuck, he would go through a whole brothel and he would still be left unsatisfied. His ache was for Malfoy and Malfoy only.

“Hey, mate!” Ron stopped him with a teasing smile. “What about the fish and chips?”

“ _Fuck fish and chips_.” Harry growled, making Draco laugh just as they apparated to Grimmauld’s place.

He threw the blond on a wall and ravaged his mouth as his impatient fingers rushed to take his shirt out of his pants and start unbuttoning it, hands shaking. “I’m never there, is that it?” He gasped, biting Malfoy’s neck through his filthy groan. “You’ll see me get _closer_ , Malfoy.”

Draco just chuckled, seeming unconcerned and very pleased with the outcome of the evening. “I like it when you’re this possessive bastard.” He sounded amused, unbuttoning Harry’s shirt back. “And you treated me like a _friend_. I was envying Granger there.”

Harry stopped for a moment, searching his face. “What do you mean?”

The blond grind his hips to Harry’s, making him jump. “Didn’t you see the way Weasley couldn’t keep his hands off of her? He was always touching, caressing, sometimes _squeezing_ her when no one was looking. Not only did he stake his claim, but he also assured her without a single word that he _wanted_ her all through the night.” He explained. Things always made more sense when Malfoy put them in words. Harry was impressed.

“Never thought of it that way.” He went back on working on his shirt, sliding them from his arms to the floor. “I thought you’d be annoyed if I did something like that.”

“Well, now you know.” The Slytherin informed him, taking off Harry’s shirt and kissing his chest, his voice conveying that there was no harm done, as long as he changed his ways. And good Merlin, did he want to.

“I’m not sure I wouldn’t feel embarrassed of being that public with my affections.” He confessed against Draco’s neck, kissing it softly, hands threading through his soft hair.

“I know how it is to feel like a bother.” He replied, hands working on Harry’s belt and pants. “But one day you’ll have to stand up for yourself and fill the space that’s meant for you. I’ve seen you stand up for enemies, but never for yourself.” Draco’s fingers went through his tousled hair fondly. “I want to be there when it happens, because I’m one hundred percent sure it’ll be glorious to watch.”

Harry bit his own lower lip and reached forward to bite Draco’s, and soon enough they were both only in their briefs. Harry’s hand shoved the last piece of fabric separating him from his boyfriend down, cupping him firmly, just as he liked. Draco closed his eyes and gasped, surrendering as beautifully as he always did.

“What do you want me to do?” Harry asked, wanting to please him, that man he desired so much, and so well. The one who was as supportive as his best friends, but that also saw his shadow very clearly and didn’t run away from it. “Tell me, Draco. What should I have done?”

“Ah,” The Slytherin moaned , eyes closed, breath laboured, and that was one of his favorite games, to be forced to think and give a rational answer through a lust-hazed brain. “You could’ve, _uh_ ,” He bit his lip as Harry bit his throat, his shoulder, stroking him. “You could’ve put an arm around me when we were sitting down.”

“What else?” Harry asked, going down on his knees and pressing the other man’s hips to the wall with his hands. He spread kisses, licks and bites around the soft skin of his pelvis, enjoying the small shuddering movement that his belly did when it bordered on too much. “Tell me what else.” He insisted sharply, slapping the other man’s inner thigh with moderate force, making him yelp in pleasure.

“Oh, Merlin,” His hands went for Harry’s hair, and then for his own, desperation catching up to him, the message clear: if he didn’t talk, Harry would stop, and it was the last thing he wanted Harry to do. He tried hard to think while plump lips rubbed on his erection, robbing the breath out of his lungs. “You could have, _ah, oh heavens_ , put your hand on my arm, or hold my hand, or-” A long moan tore from him as the head of his leaking cock was sucked.

“Keep going.” Harry ordered, taking the whole shaft inside his mouth and _sucking_.

“ _Fuck, Potter,”_ Draco complained, but his brain scrambled to comply. _“_ You could have kissed me, on the face, cheek and temple, maybe even the jaw, from time to time.” White teeth found pale fingers as he bit himself in an attempt to distract himself from the pleasure. “You could have squeezed my thigh underneath the table, or my waist, or even my ass, when no one was looking.”

“You want my hands on you all the time.” Harry said, slowly kissing his way to a standing position again. He wandlessly _accio_ ’ed the bottle of lube from his nightstand, but when he reached around Draco’s ass to prepare him, he felt him already wet, the base of a soft rubber plug holding him open. Harry groaned, playing with it just to hear Draco moan. He would come inside his pants on that rate.

“Know why I’m so good at performing?” He asked, breathless, while Harry thrusted inside his ass with the rubber toy, making him gasp.

“Because with every shift of your hips you’re fucking yourself on a fucking plug?” Harry tried with a smirk.

Draco shook his head no. “I imagine I’m having sex, every time. I imagine that someone who really likes me is giving me pleasure, and that I’m giving them pleasure, and that makes me move as if I was actually having sex. I imagine it so hard, I feel my skin tingling and burning at ghost touches.” He revealed, eyes grey and raw against Harry’s. “Lately, it’s been you. Only you.”

Harry’s brain, as if it wasn’t already haywire, short-circuited. He grabbed Draco’s legs and lifted him from the ground until he had them around his waist. In a swift movement the plug was gone, warm and gleaming on the floor, and the Gryffindor pushed his cock in, making them both moan.

“You imagine my dick inside you while you’re dancing?” Harry asked, voice rough as he thrust up and _up_ , impaling Draco mercilessly. “You imagined me pounding you at the karaoke too?”

Malfoy whimpered and wailed, squeezing Harry’s broad shoulders as it was the only thing he could do besides taking the deep fucking he earned himself with his little show. “Yes,” He wailed, throwing his arms and head back on the wall with a thump, lower back hitting the wood rhythmically as he had his ass rammed open.

“You imagine me on my knees, sucking you on the stage when you thrust your hips on that pole, don’t you?” Harry asked, one hand shifting from his lover’s ass to his wrists, holding them up single-handedly. “Did you imagine my cock inside you that first time, when you gave me a lap dance?”

Draco just smirked defiantly. “Of course, I did. I could feel with my feet just how thick you were, and I’m not a size queen,” He gasped at a particular good stroke on his prostate. “But I do like to be spread open and filled by a nice bulky cock on occasion.”

“Slutty is a very nice look on you, Malfoy.” Harry smiled, kissing the smirk of his mouth.

“I know.” He replied and Harry chuckled before focusing on fucking him silly.

“ _Harry_ ,” Draco cried, hands grasping his shoulders again, and Harry knew it was his tell, that he was ready to come but wouldn’t do it if Harry had other, more pleasurable plans. He was nothing but a kinky bastard with infinite patience.

“Come, Draco.” Harry murmured, kissing the long pale neck lovingly. “Come for me. I want to see you.”

Thick ropes spurted from the tip of the cock trapped between them, painting both their bellies white while Draco’s head was thrown back, spine arching languidly, every muscle tense as pleasure washed over his body. Harry hurried up his pacing and chased his pleasure, coming balls deep inside of the other man, wanting to mark him on the most intimate place he had, place that was only Harry’s for the time being.

He slid them both to the floor, leaning on the wall and keeping the other man between his arms and legs, from where he should never ever leave, not even to the loo.

Harry needed nothing else when he had Draco with him like that, boneless and content with the way warm hands slid all over his body, stroking and caressing, making him feel cherished and wanted. He wanted to shut the door and never open it again, to keep that man for himself and away from people who made him put his shields up, people like his father.

He knew he was in too deep, but there was nowhere else he wanted to be.

“Want me to carry you to bed?” Harry asked once he regained breath enough to speak, caressing Draco’s hair softly.

The other man just hummed absentmindedly. The Gryffindor shifted and got him securely in his arms before heading up to his bedroom, laying him comfortably on the middle of the bed.

Draco hummed again, moving so he was laying on his stomach, face buried on Harry’s pillow. “You changed the sheets.” He commented softly, sleepily.

“You complained about them the other time.” Harry justified himself, covering Draco with a sheet.

“Not enough threads.” Draco replied, eyes already closed, making Harry smile.

He cleaned them both with a quick spell, but he didn’t feel sleepy. He felt restless with questions and insecurity roaming around his mind, so he got a blue robe and went to the door, planning on going to the kitchen for tea.

“Where are you going?” Draco asked, head poking up as he realized Harry wasn’t making his way to bed.

“Kitchen. I need some tea.” He replied, opening the door.

“Something wrong?” The blond asked, frowning, and something hurt inside of Harry, because he not only _cared_ , but he also _knew_ when something was up with him without him telling anything, and that was how well they knew each other despite the short time they had been going out, because seven years of foreplay was more than enough to know someone like the back of their hand.

Harry bit his lower lip. “No, everything’s fine. I’ll be back in a minute.” He promised.

Draco obviously knew that he was lying, but respected his bluff, lying back to sleep.

 _I’m so in love with you it hurts_ wanted to make its way out of Harry’s mouth, but he outgrew that when he accidentally revealed to his best friend that he was a pounce because of an impulse like that.

Harry made his way downstairs and sat on the couch with a mug of tea for a while, looking at nothing through the window. It was three in the morning when Draco came down, wrapped around a spare robe, and sat beside Harry with his head leaning on the other man’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” He asked softly, fingers threading around Harry’s, their palms together. His heart gave a painful spike again.

“I’m in love with you.” He blurted, burning his tongue with tea just after it. Harry’s ears were buzzing. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Draco stayed silent for a bit, other hand coming to caress the back of Harry’s, enveloping it. “Is that supposed to be a problem?”

The Gryffindor thought about it. “Only if you don’t feel the same way.”

The Slytherin nodded and kissed his shoulder. “I can’t say I’m there yet. Love is a bit a novelty to me.” He confessed and Harry hummed in response. “But I’m almost there.”

“Do you want to be?” The question came, again, out of nowhere. He wanted to slap himself.

Malfoy’s bright smile, however, made it worth it. “Of course. What’s there not to love?” Harry made a grumpy sound and Draco smiled, shifting to straddle him, mug of tea left over the side table. His hands came to rest over his shoulders, apparently his favorite place. “Harry. You know how I was raised and while you didn’t have much love from your aunt and uncle, you at least knew what it looked like. I had no such example.” He explained slowly. “I don’t want to say it if I don’t wholeheartedly mean it, and I’m not sure yet.”

“What I can say,” He continued, kissing Harry’s cheek. “Is that I really like the way I am and the way I feel around you. And I adore you, with every little weird quirk you have.”

“I don’t have weird quirks.” Harry protested, but it was obvious that Draco’s words had assuaged his doubts. He put his arms around the other man, letting him lean on him.

“But you do.” Malfoy smirked, opening Harry’s robe a bit to reach for his cock, stroking him to hardness. “You leave all of your cushions on just one side of the couch instead of spreading them, and you still own that ridiculous troll feet by the fireplace.” He listed, spreading kisses through Harry’s cheeks, temples, jaw and neck.

“It’s an umbrella holder, and it’s useful.” Harry mumbled, slowly melting under the caresses.

Draco giggled. “You also drink your tea scorchingly hot and always burn your tongue.” He got rid of his own robe and opened Harry’s wide, hand going behind himself to mutter a lubricating spell on his ass. “And you have to wear blue socks on Thursdays.”

“The word Thursday sounds _blue_.” The Gryffindor complained, but it all died down when Draco eased himself on his cock, effectively wiping all coherent thought from his mind.

Malfoy rode him to his heart’s will, moving and fidgeting until the head of Harry’s cock was stroking directly onto his prostate with every push. It didn’t take very long for them both to be coming, exchanging names and a lazy, filthy wet kiss afterwards.

Draco had his head on Harry’s chest, cock still nestled inside his ass, when Harry spoke again.

“Do you really think you can love me?” He asked, sounding weak in his self-doubt and not giving a damn about it.

Draco’s head nodded against his chest and Harry sighed, content.

He couldn’t wait.

  
###

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :) Comments are always welcome. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
